Mi pequeño Pupa Pan
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: HorussxRufioh. El trabajo mas minucioso es aquel que se hace para la persona que mas amas y esa persona es la mayor recompensa a tu duro esfuerzo.


Mi pequeño Pupa Pan

El sonido de las herramientas resonaba entre las paredes de la sala donde se encontraba trabajando, el olor del aceite inundaba el ambiente pero su olfato estaba tan acostumbrado a ese olor que era incapaz de molestarle. Sus movimientos sobre la mesa eran gráciles y precisos que hacían que las distintas piezas fueran tomando forma. Cada una de las piezas que componían su ultimo trabajo habían sido moldeadas y trabajadas una a una con muchísimo mas amor y cariño que el resto, no significaba que no pusiese empeño en sus otras creaciones pero este era especial, esto era para el.

Aun faltaban algunos retoques para que estuviera terminado pero estaba seguro de que ese mismo día podría terminarlo por fin. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente al imaginar su reacción, sintió el nerviosismo recorrerle deteniendo sus movimientos en el acto, no quería que el pequeño temblor que ahora recorría sus manos dañara su creación. En cuanto consiguió calmarse volvió a su trabajo, debía terminarlo cuanto antes.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras apoyaba la espalda en un árbol cercano, sus alas estaban plegadas y se apoyaban en el césped igual que el resto de su cuerpo, ese día había sido especialmente cansado pero en ese momento se encontraba muy relajado. Podía sentir el viento chocando contra su cuerpo, los sonidos del bosque se colaban en sus oídos ayudándole a olvidar ese día y a perderse entre la naturaleza.

Sin embargo su mente amenazaba su tranquilidad haciéndose preguntas cuyas respuestas sabia que no iban a terminar de gustarle del todo. Rufioh sacudió la cabeza intentando echar de esa forma los malos pensamientos, tenia que pensar en otra cosa, cosas bonitas y alegres que le animaran a querer subir a los árboles y saltar entre las lianas.

Durante un momento sus ojos se quedaron observando el cielo mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco, la ligera brisa que corría hacia que su pelo se moviera pero a penas la notaba mientras miraba el cielo, ese cielo que tenia algo que le atraía. Cuando la niebla momentánea que había ocupado su mente se disipo un pensamiento pasó lentamente por ella: Horuss era igual que el cielo.

Un instante después de que ese pensamiento recorriera su mente el Nitram sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, de una forma u otra sus pensamientos siempre acababan con el sagitario, aunque hoy se le hacia normal y es que ese día no le había visto y ni siquiera había logrado encontrarle. Cerro los ojos con fuerza moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, imitando uno de los tantos gestos que podían apreciarse en el anime troll, para ayudarse a olvidar ese sentimiento de opresión que le invadía siempre que estaba mucho tiempo alejado del Zahhak.

Normalmente Horuss era muy meticuloso con su trabajo pero ese era tan especial que la meticulosidad rutinaria no era suficiente. Compro que todas y cada una de las juntas estaban perfectamente encajadas y que no había ni un solo trocito de metal que se saliera de su sitio. El mecanismo había sido revisado al menos diez veces hasta que estuvo seguro de que no había nada que fallase. Finalmente después de tantos días de arduo trabajo había logrado completar su proyecto.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo cogió su pequeña creación depositándola en el interior de una caja, estaba impaciente por ver su reacción y bueno… también por verle a el. No podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera cada vez que recordaba ese rostro que tan bien conocía.

Rufioh abrió los ojos un poco desorientado, no estaba muy seguro de en que momento se había dormido pero por la luz que había podía calcular que había sido hace unas dos horas aproximadamente. Se sentó con pereza frotándose los ojos y bostezando quizás era mejor volver a su colmena.

Había empezado a refrescar y esa fue la principal razón que le hizo levantarse y poner rumbo a su colmena, prefería estar calentito viendo alguno de sus libros ilustrados. Según se acercaba a la salida del bosque pudo ver como una figura se acercaba en dirección contraria hacia el, frunció el ceño poniéndose alerta, uno nunca sabia cuando podía encontrarse algún ser desagradable. Sin embargo cuando después de unos pasos pudo reconocer a la persona que venia hacia el su guardia se desplomo completamente.

El otro troll se detuvo en medio del camino esperando a que Rufioh se acercara. Pudo distinguir a lo lejos el pelo largo recogido en una coleta, las gafas y la eterna sonrisa de Horuss, que no terminaba de saber si le gustaba o le daba miedo, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el cofre que llevaba en sus manos, parecía un cofre de pirata.

-¡Hey Gangsta! -saludo con una sonrisa acercándose a el- No te he visto en todo el día.

-He estado ofuscado, quiero decir ocupado- levanto el pequeño cofre del tesoro para que el Nitram lo cogiera- tengo algo para ti.

El Tauro parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido, no era muy común que se hicieran regalos el uno al otro pero por esa misma razón no podía evitar que una terrible curiosidad le invadiera. Se sentaron a un lado del camino y una vez que se hubieron puesto cómodos Rufioh procedió a abrir el cofre del tesoro. Era una tontería pero el que se creciera tanto a un cofre del tesoro le hacia sentirse emocionado, como si de esa caja pudiese salir un campamento indio o el Capitán Hook.

Mientras las manos de Rufioh abrían el cofre y se metían dentro para sacar su contenido la mirada de Horuss estaba fija en el, captaba cada una de sus reacciones velando por que todo saliera bien. El cambio en la expresión del Nitram cuando saco el contenido de la caja ayudo a que los nervios contenidos del sagitario se aplacaran, la mirada ilusionada que le estaba dedicando era la mejor recompensa a sus esfuerzos.

Por su parte el Tauro no podía creérselo, del cofre había salido una especie de muñeco articulado, era un muñeco de Pupa Pan. Podía notar todo el empeño que Horuss había puesto en hacerlo, incluso en la ropa que no estaba especialmente bien cosida.

-Pupa Pan… - susurro Rufioh sin dejar de mirar el muñeco que en cuanto oyó su nombre levanto la cabeza abriendo los ojos y se puso de pie en la palma de la mano del Troll antes de elevarse un par de centímetros en el aire cacareando- ¡Wah!

En ese preciso momento Rufioh no sabia como reaccionar, tenia tantas reacciones en su cabeza que era incapaz de decidirse solo por una, por un lado quería seguir admirando el muñeco pero por otro quería lanzarse a los brazos de Horuss y agradecerle eso, finalmente se decidió por la ultima opción dejando al pequeño muñeco sentado dentro del cofre y airándose encima del Zahhak cayendo ambos al suelo.

Su idea principal había sido irse a su colmena pero ahora el frío le daba igual, había encontrado algo mucho mas interesante que hacer. Las horas pasaron mientras se hacían compañía el uno al otro y Horuss le enseñaba todo lo que el Pequeño Pupa Pan era capaz de hacer. Al final todo había salido bien, el sagitario estaba mas que satisfecho con el resultado pero nada podía proporcionarle mas satisfacción que estar al lado de Rufioh.

No se esperaba un regalo pero había algo que tenia mas que claro, a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que le daba y de todas las inseguridades el mejor regalo que había en el mundo era tener a Horuss Zahhak de Masterpiece.

FIN


End file.
